


The Little Moments

by juminswhore



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 18:31:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21085901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juminswhore/pseuds/juminswhore
Summary: Saeyoung Choi felt as if things couldn't get any better. (Small fluff)





	The Little Moments

Saeyoung was so incredibly in love. One of the things he loved the most about his lover was the way she smiled at him. It was like she could see through the exterior of his mask. He had spent so many years building it, perfecting it. It was his greatest accomplishment at the time; not even those he considered closest to him could see through it. How did she manage to wipe it clear so easily? So fast? This thought kept him up at night often. It wasn’t necessarily a bad thing. It was more like food for thought. She was the miracle he’d been praying for, for years. Without even knowing it, she had given him everything he’s ever desired. She was his treasure, no doubt.

———

_I must’ve fallen asleep,_ Saeyoung thought. Him, his brother, and fiancé had been watching a movie together on the couch earlier. The tv was now a blank screen, silent. The only light was coming from his old computer room. There sat his girlfriend with his brother. He couldn’t help but watch the two of them laugh together. Whatever they were doing, they were getting a kick out of it. Saeyoung stretched in content, the blanket tucked around him coming loose. Saeyoung felt...happy. With no hesitation, the redhead could say he was happy. It was like he breathed in fresh, new air suddenly. Sometimes he forgot how far they had come together. The three of them finally got into a routine together. They were used to each other, comfortable around one another. She had recently just moved in with them which not only made him happy but his brother as well. It was as if the missing puzzle pieces were finally coming together, creating the beautiful family Saeyoung always dreamt about.

With a slight twinge of his heart, he sunk back down into the cushions. As much as he wanted to be a part of their laughter, he didn’t want to disturb the moment. Saeran and him had their good moments, but there was something different between her and his brother. They managed to squeeze themselves into the one chair, her legs kicking while his were still.

With a sudden howl, the girl tossed her hands into the air. “Can you believe it?” she said, laughing. His brother only met her laughter. He took over the keyboard- only sending the two of them into a fit of laughter. Saeran shushed her, telling her to be mindful of his brother sleeping-this only made the two of them laugh harder. Saeyoung sighed in content, his glasses sliding off his nose. He turned onto his side, getting a better view of them, his head propped on his folded arm. He loved it. He loved watching her, him, them. It was so sweet. Nothing made his heart feel more full than the sight of his family being, well, family. Of course, she technically wasn’t part of ‘the family’ but she might as well be. In a few short months she’d be taking his last name, tying them together forever. He couldn’t wait. None of them could. They each counted down the days and sat together planning every little detail out whenever they got to.

Saeran wasn’t very vocal about the excitement for the wedding but Saeyoung knew about him and his fiancé's ‘moment’. She had hugged him, overjoyed, the night it happened- behind closed doors of course. He assumed Saeran thought of it more private considering he never discussed it with him. His fiancé had taken his brother out for his favorite lunch and had personally asked him to walk her down the isle, to give her away. Whatever they talked about, apparently made Saeran cry. Saeyoung’s heart had tightened at this news. How long had it been since he had seen his brother cry? He, Saeran, of course said yes, and had been sliding into their meetings every now and then for the wedding planning. It made Saeyoung even happier. He didn’t think it was possible for things to get better.

_Maybe Heaven does really exist._

He felt more in love than ever. He smiled, closing his eyes once again. He knew that whenever the two were done the girl would come back into the living room and crawl into the space against him. She'd wrap her arms around him, her face buried into his chest, and pull the blanket over the two of them to sleep. The love of his life and his other half both under the same roof. Could things get any better?

It was the little moments that made Sayoung Choi realize how happy he was.


End file.
